Ingatan yang Hilang
by Nahya-Chan
Summary: Chapter 2 Updated!cIngatan Killua hilang, karena penjaga stand itu, lantas, siapakah penjaga stand itu? Let's check it out!
1. Chapter 1

Saat itu pukul 7 pagi. Gon bangun lebih dulu daripada Killua.

"Killua, bangun!" teriak Gon sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Killua

"Terserah aku mau bangun kapan." Kata Killua yang saat itu matanya belum terbuka

"Ayolah.. aku ingin kau menemaniku ke festival itu.." rengek Gon pada Killua

"Berisik" kemudian Killua bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Wajah Gon berseri. Membuat wajah Killua yang paling ganteng sedunia anime memerah seketika itu juga :v

"Kau sudah mandi Gon?"

"Uh hm!" jawab Gon semangat

Kemudian Killua menuju kamar mandi dan mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Killua keluar dari kamar mandi

"Jam berapa festival itu dimulai?" Tanya Killua sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuknya

"jam 8. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Gon dengan wajah polosnya

"ah tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Killua

Kemudian mereka menuju tempat festival itu. Hanya memakan waktu 20 menit dari apartemen mereka menuju tempat festival itu jika berjalan kaki. Demi menjaga kesehatan, mereka jalan kaki menuju tempat itu. Walaupun banyak taksi berkeliaran di sana.

20 menit kemudian, akhirnya mereka sampai. Wangi harum yang khas dari gula-gula sudah tercium. Harum makanan India juga ada di festival kali ini. Membuat 2 sahabat ini sangat bersemangat membeli makanan yang mereka suka.

Kemudian mereka membeli makanan yang mereka inginkan, dan akhirnya mata Gon tertuju pada stand yang menjual alat pancing bagus.

"Killua, aku ke sana ya!" kata Gon

"ya. Jika sudah selesai datanglah ke air mancur dekat situ ya!" seru Killua

"baik!" jawab Gon sambil berlari

Kemudian Killua melihat-lihat apa saja yang ada di festival itu. Setelah berjalan tidak lama, mata Killua tertuju pada sebuah stand dengan 1 bola Kristal berwarna ungu di atas meja stand itu

"Palm." Lirihnya pelan

"haha, mengapa aku teringat palm?" tanyanya dalam hati

Kemudian Killua menuju ke stand tersebut.  
Aneh. Penjaga stand itu memakai jubah. Ditambah dengan wajahnya yang tidak kelihatan karena penutup kepala jubah itu sangat panjang. Rasa hati Killua tidak enak. Tapi tetap saja ia nekad itu semakin dekat dengan stand itu.

"anak berambut putih dengan Yoyo di saku." Kata penjaga stand.  
Penjaga stand itu memegang bola Kristal ungu itu. Ternyata bola Kristal itu memiliki fungsi yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Palm di dahinya. Bisa melihat objek tersembunyi. Tetapi sayang, Killua tak melihat tangan sang penjaga memegang bola Kristal itu.  
kalau Killua melihatmya, ia pasti tau, itu pasti.. Nen

Saat itu Killua terkejut

"sugoi, siapa orang ini?" Tanya Killua dalam hati

"kau, kenapa kau tahu aku memegang Yoyo di sakuku?" Tanya Killua penuh selidik.

"hihihi, kau pasti… Killua Zoldyck bukan?" Tanya penjaga stand itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Killua

"m..memang benar. Memangnya kenapa" jawab Killua

"hem.. aku tau masa lalumu, kau pasti memiliki ingatan yang tidak ingin kau ingat bukan?" Tanya penjaga stand itu lagi

"tentu saja" jawab Killua tegas

"dan kau hanya ingin ingatan indah dan menyenangkan bukan?" Tanya penjaga stand lagi dan lagi

"setiap orang menginginkan hal itu."

"kalau begitu, biarkan aku melihat tanganmu." Kata penjaga stand itu

"untuk apa?" tanyanya. Killua mulai curiga.

"di sinilah stand yang bisa menghilangkan ingatan buruk seseorang" jawab sang penjaga

Killua tambah curiga akan hal ini. Tetapi Killua sangat menginginkan hal ini. Dengan ini Killua tidak akan mengingat masa lalu yang yang kelam dan suram.

Perlahan-lahan, Killua mulai mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam saku. Tanpa sadar, tangannya sudah dipegang oleh sang penjaga itu.

"MUSNAHLAH INGATAN INDAHMU!" teriak penjaga stand itu.

"Nen! Tidak salah lagi! Orang ini pengguna nen! Dasar penipu tengik! Apa maunya!" kata Killua dalam hati.  
Namun apa daya, tangannya tidak bisa lepas dari tangan penjaga tersebut. Dan akhirnya… musnahlah ingatan indah Killua. Terlebih, ingatannya tentang Gon

Chapter berikutnya menyusul :3 Review please? Kritik, dan sarannya plis :3

~Nahya-Chan~


	2. Chapter 2

"Nen! Tidak salah lagi! Orang ini pengguna nen! Dasar penipu tengik! Apa maunya!" kata Killua dalam hati.  
Namun apa daya, tangannya tidak bisa lepas dari tangan penjaga tersebut. Dan akhirnya… musnahlah ingatan indah Killua. Terlebih, ingatannya tentang Gon

Kekuatannya ternyata hampir mirip dengan Pakunoda. Jika kekuatan Pakunoda menguak ingatan seseorang, maka ingatan penjaga stand ini untuk menghilangkan ingatan. Ya, syaratnya sama, dengan menyentuh target dahulu. Orang ini jenis Nen nya pasti Tokushitsu.

Killua terduduk saat itu. Pandangan matanya gelap. Tak memperdulikan sekitar. kemudian ia bersandar di meja stand itu. Tanpa disadari penjaga stand sudah tidak ada di standnya. Ternyata ia bertemu seseorang dekat sebuah pohon besar.

"Kerja bagus, Mukuro."

"haha, aku akan bekerja jika kau membayarku dengan mahal, Illumi"

"satu juta jenny. Cukup?"

"ini pas. Bawalah adikmu kembali ke gunung kukuru. Sampai jumpa."

"menarik sekali, Illumi"

"yo Hisoka, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Illumi

"ada 1 yang menarik perhatianku, ternyata dia bekerja denganmu. Sangat disayangkan." Jawab Hisoka

"kau mau bertarung dengannya? Orang itu lemah. Percuma" jelas Illumi

"ya kalau kau berkata begitu. Omong-omong.. aku ingin bertarung denganmu, Illumi." Kata Hisoka dengan wajah haus darahnya itu

"kau mau mati?" Tanya Illumi balik dengan mengeluarkan wajah harus darahnya juga

"haha, bercanda"

"jaa, aku akan membawa Kiru kembali ke rumah. Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Illumi

"aku.. akan mencari orang kuat" jawab Hisoka sambil menjilat kartu hati miliknya

"oh begitu. Sampai jumpa." Kata Illumi lalu langsung menuju tempat Killua

Tep.. tep.. tep..

Killua melihat ke atas  
"Aniki" katanya

"Kiru, ayo pulang" perintah Illumi

"baik"

Kemudian mereka kembali menuju rumah mereka di gunung kukuru.

Sementara itu Gon yang telah selesai melihat-lihat menuju ke air mancur. Tidak ada Killua dilihatnya.

"hah? Killua dimana?" Gon bicara sendiri

"dia sudah kembali ke gunung kukuru bersama dengan Illumi."

Gon menoleh ke belakang "Hisoka!"

"yo, Gon" sapa Hisoka

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang Killua?" Tanya Gon penasaran.

"kebetulan aku melihat pertunjukan menarik tadi" jawab Hisoka

"p-pertunjukan?" Tanya Gon lagi

"ingatan Killua tentangmu dihapus seseorang yang bekerja dengan Illumi." Jawab Hisoka santai

"apa?! Kau! Mengapa kau tak menolongnya?!"

"mengapa? Karena.. ini akan menarik." Jawab Hisoka sambil melempar kartu joker ke pohon dekat air mancur. Kemudian Hisoka pergi

"SIAL! Illumi brengsek!" Gon mulai emosi.

Maaf ya author udah 1 bulan lebih gak update ToT sibuk terus sih #plak! maapkan saya membuat para reader menunggu lanjutannya #ngarep :"v

**Balasan review :**

_Yuriko-chan_ : hoho, dukun itu memang licik! :v ah maaf ya ini lanjutannya kelamaan =.=

_Kuroha _: nyehehe, maap ye bikin penasaran :9

_Arina : _eeee maafkan saya ini akhirnya baru dilanjut #lempar author ke jurang#

_Tagiru : _Hohoho, maunya adalah itu(?) Killugon tetep ada dong! w


End file.
